Detachable scalpel blades or knives for use with holders are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,109,108; 2,316,985; 2,960,769; 3,845,554; 4,292,738; and 3,412,467.
A number of the foregoing references discloses a rod which can be slid into and out of a circular hole in a surgical blade. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,985. However, none of the references cited heretofore discloses or refers to a scalpel blade holder that can accept a conventional scalpel blade, which does not have simply a circular hole into and out which a rod can move.